


Things We Call Each Other

by foxpound



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpound/pseuds/foxpound
Summary: Weeks after the Life Foundation, having grown accustomed to each other’s company, the relationship between Eddie Brock and the Klyntar symbiote known as Venom has become... rather domestic.And so, naturally, snuggling on the couch, enjoying each others’ company after dessert, Eddie pets his symbiote and listens to him purr. His other compliments him, tells him they like this, and Eddie, temporarily disregarding his urge not to get too attached, responds in kind.“Could do this all night, love.” he says with affection.





	Things We Call Each Other

The pet name tumbles out of his mouth, unexpected. “ _Fuck_ ,” he thinks to himself, “ _oh god…_ “

It’s been so long since he’s called anyone a name like that, since Annie. He… he couldn’t… is that what they were now, the two of them?

The symbiote could taste his panic, could sense Eddie’s fear, saw glimpses of Eddie’s concern. Felt a worry run through the man, an echoed thought—“...are we... in a relationship? Is that what this is?”

**We can be, Eddie** , Venom‘s words coursing through his thoughts. **If you want it, Eddie.**

Did he? Did… oh fuck it felt so _good_ to think about it, to let himself want it.

“I… ha fuck, Ven, do _you_ want it?”

**We want it, don’t we, Eddie? _We_ want it.**

He felt the urge to call him “love” or “babe” or “sweetheart” again. It gripped him, it hurt, how much he wanted. And yet… but Venom was…

“V-Ven, no, it’s, it’s not that simple,” he steadied himself, steadied _them_ , “y’can’t want it cuz I want it. You need to want it, Venom. _You._ ”

Eddie felt the response, a surge of confusion and misunderstanding. Venom didn’t really grasp individuality yet, couldn’t understand why there had to be a place where he ended and Eddie began. Would probably never really get it—especially since they literally shared feelings like this, all the time, back and forth. It was so strange, so inhuman. He couldn’t… he could feel how much Venom… and yet he still _asked_ because if he didn’t ask and get the answer he felt then it didn’t have to be real and Venom didn’t have to—

**”I want it, Eddie. You know that already, Eddie. You know that I love you, don’t you Eddie? That we love you? You feel everything, I know you feel it now, we know already, we _know_ , Eddie, we feel it, we _want_.”**

“Baby…”

He whined it. It shocked him. He couldn’t… fuck it was all coming out now. The walls were lowering, he felt the thoughts start to bleed between them again. Venom seeped into his feelings and savored them, nipping into the parts of his mind he tried to hide away, shoving the wall down as if rolling down the window on an old car.

**You are _mine_ , Eddie. These feelings are mine, they belong to me, your heart is _mine_ , I will be yours Eddie, if you let me Eddie, if you let _us_.**

Eddie felt crazy. How could… oh fuck he wanted… his voice was hiccupy, drunk off the feelings floating freely between them, the pain trickling into his throat and up to his eyes. “V-ven, b-baby, lemme see you, please, c’mon Ven.”

He thought it now, because his brain burned from Venom’s intrusion, he knew his other could hear him. ‘Give it to me, Venom, you know what I want, please Venom please’

Venom slipped out, smiling as his grin and eyes pooled from Eddie’s chest and pulled away, his arms and chest growing from their shared connection, becoming the physicality which Eddie desired so deeply. **“You wanted to hear us, didn’t you, Eddie? Wanted to be mine, yes, wanted to be held.”**

Eddie’s brain was thick with Venom’s feelings now. The barrier was _gone_. He didn’t know whose thoughts were whose anymore. He spoke for both of them, unthinking, just feeling. “We wanna be held, Venom, we wanna hold we wanna be held we want _you_ baby we wan—“

Venom rumbled, surging forward to protect Eddie, sensing how utterly overwhelmed his other was then. **“We want to hold you, Eddie, it is okay, we are here, Eddie, _I_ am here.”**

Eddie cursed and cried in his arms, hiding his face, embarrassed and vulnerable, mumbling “fuck” and “Venom” and “please” and “yours”.

**“And I am yours, Eddie, all yours, always. We are here, Eddie, we are here.”**

“S-sweetheart…”

**“Eddie.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in line for Space Mountain. I’ll write more soon, especially if you tell me nice things. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
